


The Best Surprise

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pendragon & Co Winter Holidays [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Best Surprise

**Author:** sidhe_faerie (@faeriefantasy)  
**Title:** The Best Surprise  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 406  
**Characters & Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Triggers and or Warnings:** None  
**Prompt 23:** Character A buys Character B a pair of baby booties for Christmas to tell them the good news. Character B bursts into happy tears while holding the booties. (Woody)  
**Summary:** Gwen has a surprise for Arthur  
**Authors notes:** Written for Pendragon and Co. Winter Holiday Exchange

 

**The Best Surprise**

Gwen came in from shopping and started to put away the groceries. When she got to the last bag she stopped and put it in the cupboard under the sink. She was saving the contents of that bag for later.

Gwen started dinner and went to check the mail. She didn't see Arthur head around the house to the back garden.

Arthur came through the back door and dropped his briefcase by the door. He opened the fridge for a cold soda. He sniffed the air and smiled. Gwen was making his favorite tonight.

Gwen froze in the doorway to the kitchen when she saw Arthur leaning against the table. “What are you doing home so early?”

“My last meeting was canceled and I wanted to come home.” Arthur shrugged. “You look like you are up to something. Out with it.”

“Well, I was going to tell you after dinner.” Gwen bit her lip.

“You over drafted our account?” Arthur sighed.

Gwen shook her head.

“You dinged up the car?” Arthur folded his arms across his chest. “No? Please tell me Merlin and my sister aren't coming for dinner.”

“Well…” Gwen frowned. “They aren't actually but I did invite them for Saturday.”

Arthur closed his eyes. “If they start calling each other those odd pet names again, I will just have to ban them until the find some sense.”

“They're in love.” Gwen pulled on Arthur’s arm to get him to hold her.

Arthur wrapped his arms around her. “We are in love and we never acted like total idiots.”

Gwen laughed. “We were too busy kissing to call each other silly names.”

Arthur smiled down at her. “Like this.” He leaned down and kissed her. “Now what have you done that you’re not wanting me to know about.”

“I was going to wait but…” Gwen pulled away. She opened the cupboard and took out the bag. “Here since you can’t wait.”

Arthur opened the bag and looked inside. He glanced back at Gwen before he put his hand in and took out a pair of baby booties. “Gwen? Are you sure?”

Gwen nodded with tears in her eyes.

Arthur looked at the booties and realized everything he ever wanted was that room. He started to cry. He pulled Gwen back into his arms and just held onto her.

“Arthur, are you happy?” Gwen asked against his chest.

“More than I could ever say.” Arthur whispered.

 


End file.
